1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a tunable vibration absorber and, more particularly, to an active/passive tunable distributed vibration absorber for controlling vibration and sound radiation.
2. Background Description
Active and passive noise reduction control techniques are widely known and commonly used to reduce and/or control vibrations and accompanying sound radiation in vibrating bodies, such as aircraft and the like. In many instances active noise reduction techniques adequately reduce vibrations and noise, but at the cost of expensive and complex control systems. Similarly, passive noise reduction techniques also have been known to reduce vibrations and noise, but these passive systems are typically bulky and heavy and are not effective over low vibration frequencies.
Basically, active vibration control systems use a sensor which detects vibration or noise from a vibrating body. The sensor converts the vibration or noise into a signal and then inverts and amplifies the signal. The inverted signal is then fed back to an actuator (or loudspeaker) which provides the inverted signal to the vibrating body thus reducing the vibration or noise. Active control systems are typically effective at lower frequencies such as below 500 Hz.
In order to properly take advantage of active control systems, the selection of proper sensors and actuators are critical to the functionality of the active control systems. That is, if an improper sensor or actuator is chosen, the active control system will not properly invert and amplify the signal, and will thus not adequately reduce the vibration and noise of the vibrating body. It is also critical to the functioning of the active vibration control system to properly position the sensor and the actuator on the vibrating body with respect to one another, as well as with respect to the vibrations associated with the vibrating structure. For example, if the sensor and the actuator are not positioned properly, the inverted signal may not be properly amplified in order to cancel the vibration on the vibrating body. Also, it is very important to have a correct feedback circuit with is capable of inverting the signal since such a circuit determines the effectiveness of the vibration control and its frequency range.
In contrast to active control systems, passive damping systems usually are much less complex and costly. However, such damping systems are bulky and are generally only effective at higher frequencies of greater than 500 Hz. It is at these greater frequencies that the dimensions of the passive damping systems are comparable with the wavelength of the vibration of the vibrating body.
It is also common in the practice of vibration control systems to combine active and passive vibration systems. However, such hybrid active/passive dynamic vibration control systems provide improved attenuation over that achieved by the passive system at the expense of the energy added to the system via the control force.
Point tuned vibration absorbers are another method of damping the vibration of a vibrating body. However, a point absorber only controls one frequency at one point and is thus limited in its function to control vibrations over a large area of the vibrating body.
According to the invention, there is provided a distributed active vibration absorber having multi layer having multiple resonances layers. In one of the embodiments, the first layer is an active elastic layer, preferably having a low stiffness per unit area. The second layer is a mass layer, and is adhered to an uppermost top portion of each waved portion of the active elastic layer.
The active elastic layer has a low stiffness which allows motion in the direction perpendicular to its main plane. The active elastic layer can also be electrically actuated to induce motion in the direction perpendicular to its main plane. This addition property permits to induce and/or change the motion of the mass layer and therefore improve the dynamic properties of the whole system. These two combined layers have may have any frequency of resonance depending on the main structure and the stiffness, and preferably a frequency of resonance close to one of the main structure.
The active elastic layer is preferably a curved polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) layer; however, it may equally be a piezoelectric ceramic, a PZT rubber, an electro mechanical device and the like. The active elastic layer includes electrodes on the surfaces thereof so that the active elastic layer may be electrically activated when a voltage is applied between the first and second electrodes. This electrical activation creates an electric field. It is further contemplated that the active elastic layer is a piezoelectric material which mechanically shrinks and expands under an influence of the electric field. To this end, a distance between two planes on opposing sides of the mass layer changes when the active elastic layer mechanically shrinks and expands under the influence of the electric field.
It is preferable that the mass layer weighs no more than approximately 10% of an overall mass of the vibrating structure, and the thickness of the mass layer is proportional to a weight per unit area of the vibrating structure. However, the mass layer may be more than 10% of the overall mass of the vibrating structure. It is further contemplated by the present invention to have a mass layer which is larger in areas where the vibrating structure has modal contributions of a large amplitude compared to where the vibrating structure has modal contributions of a smaller amplitude.
The mass layer may also have a constant mass with a constant thickness or a constant mass with a varying thickness according to modal contributions of the vibrating body. It is preferable that the mass layer matches locally varying response properties of the vibrating structure, especially when the thickness of the mass layer varies.
In further embodiments, the active elastic layer includes sheets of plastic adhered to each side so as to prevent axial motion of the active elastic layer.
Accordingly, the DAVA can be tuned mechanically and electrically to reduce unwanted vibration and/or sound. The first layer is made of active material with low stiffness and allows the motion of a second layer made of a dense material. The layers, which may be multiple layers with multiple resonance frequencies, are designed to modify globally the repartition of the kinetic energy. Moreover, the DAVA of the present invention controls the vibration over an entire or a large area of the vibrating structure over multiple frequencies, and can be electrically activated.